


Taking Turns

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [49]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three always take turns making each other happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

Phasma sat up with her back propped up against a few pillows. She smiled to herself as she watched Mitaka brushing Techie's hair, occasionally stopping to kiss his cheek or the side of his neck. This always caused the other to giggle, cheeks burning almost as red as his hair. "You two are so cute," she murmured.

"Hm?" Mitaka asked, looking up from the braid he had started with Techie's hair.

"I was just making an observation about you two," she said.

Techie smiled as he looked over at her, careful not to turn his head and ruin Mitaka's work so far. "Do you want me to rush your hair afterwards?" he offered.

She laughed, running a hand through her short blonde hair. "You won't have nearly as much to work with," she said.

"But it'll still feel nice," Techie countered. He happily took the brush from Mitaka when he was finished and slid over to sit beside Phasma, running the brush through her hair. "See?"

"Mm that does feel nice," she confessed.

Mitaka smiled as he watched the two interact with each other. Techie happily brushed Phasma's hair, massaging her scalp with the bristles in a way that made her almost purr. "Do I get a turn?" he asked.

"Of course!" Techie chirped. He handed the brush over to Phasma this time, allowing her to play with Mitaka's hair in turn.


End file.
